


Respite

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	Respite

The horses stood huddled together, unhappy because of the gathered host of ghosts and the ghost horses seem to unsettle them the most. Some of the Rangers were standing with their horses, soothing them. Others were sitting or lying in the lee of the enormous stone, resting after the gruelling day's travel. Gimli had wrapped himself in his cloak, and was huddled against the stone, eyes shut out of weariness and fear, but not asleep. Legolas had sat with him, until Gimli had pushed the elf away, embarrassed by his own weakness. Elladan and Elrohir had volunteered to stand watch, having better night vision and less fear of the ghost army by virtue of their elvish blood. Legolas was the only person who seemed unconcerned by the gathered spirits. He saw no reason to fear the ghosts of men.

Aragorn was standing with Roheryn, his own horse, soothing him, stroking his neck when Legolas found him. When he turned to face Legolas, his face showed utter exhaustion, dark shadows and old fears hollowing his eyes.

Legolas clasped his hand and said, "You need to rest, you're exhausted."

Aragorn shook his head. "I can't rest," he said. "Not with…that…out there," he said as he pulled his hand from the elf and waved his arm away from the camp.

Legolas turned and walked towards Elrohir, who was watching the perimeter of the camp. Elrohir nodded to Legolas and said, "I've already tried. He won't sit down." The elf and half-elf paused and surveyed the ghost army around them. Elrohir said "He must rest, or he will not be able to control them," indicating the spirits with a hand.

Legolas shrugged. "Then I must make him rest," he said.

 

Legolas approached Aragorn again a few minutes later. "Come with me, and sit for a while," he said, slipping his hand over Aragorn's hand on Roheryn's neck. "I have some wine," he added as Roheryn pushed Aragorn aside to nuzzle Legolas.

Aragorn shook off Legolas' hand. "I can't rest," he said again.

"Just sit with me for a few moments then," Legolas said, reclaiming Aragorn's hand.

Aragorn nodded, unable to resist the plea in the elf's eyes. "Just for a moment," he agreed.

Legolas led him to the great stone and sat down, pulling Aragorn down with him, leaning back against the stone.

Aragorn found himself cradled between Legolas' legs, his mouth kissing the elf's. The comfort of his lover's body tempted him, and he leant his head on Legolas' shoulder, meaning to rest for just a moment. Exhaustion caught him unawares, and the man slid into sleep, warmed by the words Legolas was whispering into his hair.

When Aragorn was obviously asleep, Elrohir walked silently to Legolas' side, carrying a blanket. Legolas thankfully lifted his back away from the stone so Elrohir could slide the blanket behind him. It was several hours until dawn, and Legolas would have been cold and uncomfortable long before then. Later Elladan draped another blanket over Aragorn, and offered Legolas a flask of water.

 

Elberad looked again at Legolas, seated leaning back against the strange black stone, and Aragorn, asleep against Legolas' shoulder. The young Ranger wore something like a sneer on his face.

He approached Elrohir, who was standing watch, looking out at the milling mass of ghosts, and nodded his head at Aragorn and said, "He's sleeping. I do not know how he can."

"I've never seen anyone look so exhausted. However hard it has been for us to follow him through the Paths of the Dead, it has been unimaginably harder for him to lead us. It must take an enormous amount of control to hold the Dead," replied Elrohir.

Elberad nodded, his back resolutely towards the ghosts. "Who is the elf Legolas that rides with us? And what of the dwarf Gimli? These are strange folk that Aragorn travels with," he said to Elrohir. "I have never heard them spoken of at Imladris," he added.

"Legolas is a Prince of the Woodland Realm. Elladan and I have hunted orcs with him for many years. Glorfindel considers him the best archer in Middle Earth, and he may be right," said Elrohir. "And Gimli is the son of a powerful dwarf named Gloin, who defeated the dragon at Erebor."

"And Legolas and Aragorn are lovers?" asked Elberad.

Elrohir thought about his answer for a moment, and glanced over at Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas had bent his neck forward so that his mouth rested in Aragorn's hair, and Elrohir could see his lips moving as he either whispered or sang softly to Aragorn. He considered the affection between them that was obvious for all to see, and replied, "Yes."

"Aren't you angry? Lady Arwen is your sister, and Aragorn is betraying her," said Elberad.

Elrohir reminded himself not to snap at the rudeness, that Elberad was young, even for a man, and that his brother, Kellerard, was a strong and valued Ranger.

"Aragorn has ended his betrothal to Arwen, and I cannot blame him for that," said Elrohir. "Which would you prefer? A lover who stays at home sewing, or a lover who rides into battle beside you, lethal with arrow and long knives, who will hold you at night, and love you and fuck you, and ride with you again the next day."

"Legolas has the softness of a female about him," said Elberad disgustedly, after a pause.

Elrohir laughed and said, "I have seen him disembowel too many orcs to ever think him soft. I suspect what you see is shyness and reserve. When Legolas gets outrageously drunk, as I have seen him do, the shyness goes, and he becomes truly obnoxious."

They stood in silence for a time.

"Elberad, there are many that would call Elladan and myself soft too," continued Elrohir. "How would you answer them?"

"That you and your brother are warriors, and that there is worth in your sword arms, as well as in your manners," said Elberad.

"And there is worth in Legolas' concern for Aragorn's need to sleep, and I would warn you that he is a quick draw, if you ever call him soft to his face," replied Elrohir.

***********************

Legolas woke Aragorn at dawn, after one of the Rangers had lit a small fire and warmed water to make tea for everyone to drink.

 

Aragorn stood beside Legolas, watching him gently shake a numb leg, trying to get blood flowing through the cramped limb. "You shouldn't have let me sleep," he said. "I needed to stay awake," pulling his shoulders back, and showing his noble Numenor heritage.

"Don't do that. My father is a king, and I long ago learnt that if he had to put a crown on to make me to do something, it was because he couldn't think of a logical reason," replied Legolas.

Elrohir overhead this comment, and was unable to stop himself from laughing, almost dropping his tea. "Legolas, obviously your father is not as fierce as my father, who only had to glare at me," he said.

Legolas considered this for a moment, comparing Thranduil and Elrond. "You are right," he replied.

As Aragorn saddled Roheryn a few minutes later, he realised he had been expertly distracted from his complaint by a combined manoeuvre from Legolas and Elrohir.

 

* * * * * * * *


End file.
